Jack Overland Is My Name
by Crystal013
Summary: Jack going undercover in Gotham Academy. How long will he be able to keep his identity a secret? (Especially with Batman suspicious? In later chapters) Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians or Young Justice.

* * *

Jack's P.o.v.

How the Guardians convinced me to do this, I'll never know. I currently stand in front of Gotham Academy in the school uniform. Manny gave me a special watch, and the ability to be seen. The watch seemed normal but, it allowed me to take form the appearance of an human, what I looked liked before I became Jack Frost. I had fair skin, Brown hair, and brown eyes.

I was going undercover, the children, and teenagers are in danger. I glared at shoes that somehow made their way onto my feet. I hate shoes...

I looked at my schedule, "Alright, let's get this over with."

4 Periods Later~

I hate school so far, next I have music. "Good morning, class, it seems we have a new student, say hello to Jackson Overland!" Mrs. Hewitt said smiling. After a chorus of hello's Mrs. Hewitt attention was still on me. "Now Jackson-"

"You can just call me Jack please"I said, she nodded. "Alright then, Jack, do you play a instrument?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, though I'm a bit rusty"I said, about 300 years rusty... and the lesson finally began.

* * *

3 Months Later~

I made friends with Richard Grayson and Artemis. I have a project to work on with him. I gave him the nickname of Robert, Rob for short. It was spring, so I was in the woods, climbing trees.

Robin's P.o.v.

"Today's a wonderful day for a walk in the woods, isn't it?"I said. "Totally, it's beautiful out"Megan said. "So anything new at Gotham?"Wally asked. "Oh nothing really, just a new student at my school, super childish though"I said, when suddenly said person appeared a couple trees down, sitting up high on a branch in a tree.

"Why, Robert, I'm hurt!"Jack said dramatically. "Jack, what are you doing?"I said, worried he was going to fall. "I'm babysitting"Jack said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What a tree?"Wally said.

"Yes, genius, I'm babysitting a tree"Jack said sarcastically. "No, Jaime and I are playing hide and seek."

"And I'm guessing he's the seeker"Artemis said. Jack smiled, pumping his fist in the air, "Bingo!"

"Jack, there you are!"The kid Jaime I guess ran into view. "Get down!"Jaime said worriedly. "Relax, I'm Fin- woah!"Jack yelled, nearly giving me a heart attack, but he was fine hanging upside down on branch.

Jaime laughed, "Jack, get down from there!"

"No I shall not, I am the almighty Lord of-"Jack began in a exaggerated almighty voice, only to be cut off. "Jackson Overland! You get down from that tree right now, Mister!"A woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail yelled. "Yes ma'am!"Jack saluted, flipping off the branch onto ground, shocking me. "See you around, Rob!"Jack said, smiling weakly. When the women rushed over to him, plucking off leaves and sticks out of his hair and clothes. "I'm fine, Tooth, really!"was all I heard when we walked further into the woods. "Oh no you don't, young man, back to the cabin now!"I chuckled at his expense.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's Point Of View

"So you ready to work on the project?"Rob asked. I sat in his room. "As I'll ever be"I sighed, putting down the shenanigans for now. I knew Robert wanted a A on this project. There was a knock at the door. "Come in"Rob said, a old bald man came in...a butler? "Master Richard, I see you brought a friend"

"Oh yeah, Jack meet Alfred, our butler"Rob said sheepishly. "Nice to meet you, Master Jack"Alfred said, I shook his hand firmly. "The pleasures all mine, Sir"I said giving him a grin. He seemed surprised by my manners, since kids of this generation seem to lack manners, but gave me a smile anyway.

"Please just call me Alfred"Alfred said. "How about this, I'll call you Alfred, if you call me Jack, Master makes me feel just plain old"I said, he chuckled amused.

"Deal, Jack, now I'll be on my way"Alfred said leaving, the door shutting behind him. "Alfred likes you"Robert said. "I try, good sir, I do"I said bowing, and sat onto the floor. He shoved me playfully, I let out a laugh. "Alright, you got the lyrics?"Rob asked. I gave him a sheet of paper. "Yeah, do you have an piano we can practice on, I'll teach you the melody and keys"I said, he nodded. "You'll have to give me a couple minutes though, I'm rusty"I said, cracking my fingers.

* * *

After a few hours teaching Rob the melody he had it down. So now we were just talking. "Master Dick, Master Bruce needs to talk to you"Alfred said, opening the door, placing plate of cookies on a table. "I'll be right back!"Rob said, leaving along with Alfred. After a couple minutes, I got bored. I looked around to make sure no was watching, before I started playing on the piano.

_I'm no superman_

_I can take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you want to go_

_Yeah_

_I can read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear_

_But_

_I'll be your hero.._

Robin's Pov~

Alfred and I watched Jack from the doorway. Jack shook his head, humorously. "Having fun I see"Bruce said, making Jack look up startled. "Yeah I guess, you must be Mr. Wayne, nice to meet you, Sir"Jack said standing up, "but I better get going, I have to babysit today"Jack said, excitement in his eyes when he said the last part. He ran out of the room with a quick goodbye and wave. "He's something else, usually people complain about it, but him.."I shook my head amused at the thought. Bruce let out a thoughtful 'hmm.'

"What is his name?" Bruce asked.

"Jackson Overland, but he likes being called Jack, had him over for a project, Why?"I asked. "Just curious, he seems like a nice boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Rise Of The Guardians or Young Justice, both belong to their respectful owners** **respectfully. **

Alright just to make this clear, the other chapters won't have the disclaimer, so check previous chapters or whatever. I just like going and being straight to the point.

* * *

Bruce's P.o.v~

I've searched for more information on this Jack Overland. It's like he just started existing 3 Months ago. "Jack, Would you like to stay for lunch?"Alfred asked, the young man. Jack pursed his lips, "I don't know, I don't want to be any trouble..."Jack said. "No way, dude! Alfred always makes more than enough food than we know what to do with!"Dick said. "Alright, fine you win, Robert"Jack said, a smug smirk on his face when he said the last word. "Robert?"Alfred said, raising an eyebrow. "I told you to stop calling me that.."Dick said irritated, crossing his arms. "He looks like a Robert"Jack said, tilting his head. "Anyway,"Dick sighed "We have a project to work on."

* * *

We all sat quietly at the dinner table, Jack pushing things around on his plate. "So, Jack, how old are you?"I asked startling him. "I'm 17, Sir"Jack said, setting down his utensils, attention on me. "Tell us about yourself"I encouraged.

"I live with my adoptive mother, in a cabin in the woods"Jack said. "Your adopted, what happened to your family?"Dick asked curiously, "If you don't mind me asking.."

"My parents and little sister died, and that was...a long time ago"Jack said a bit saddened.

A long silence.

"I'm sorry"I said. "No it's okay, it's not your fault, I know they're someplace happier now, and that's all I need to know"Jack said smiling happily. "I heard you babysit"Alfred said. Jack beamed nodding, "I do, I like doing it for free, I love kids"Jack said.

Interesting...

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind, looking after Master Richard"Alfred said. "He's just full of energy"Alfred said, a pointed look in Richard's direction, Dick smiled sheepishly. "I'll see what I can do..."Jack said thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

* * *

Robin's P.o.v~

This was ridiculous...

Instead of me being the one chased, it was the other way around. I was the one chasing Jack around the mansion. He's been at this for hours, I finally caught him in the library. I sat onto the couch, catching my breath. Jack sat in a chair, no words were said. I felt my eyes drooping close...

* * *

Bruce's P.o.v~

Alfred and I found Jack in the library. I caught sight of Richard passed out on the couch, with a blanket over him. Jack sat in a chair quietly watching the fire, his elbow leaned on the armrest, his head resting in his hand.

He caught sight of us, giving us a small smile, looking a bit tired himself. "How did you do it?"Alfred asked. "Instead of him being the one chased, he was the one doing the chasing"Jack said, I was impressed. Alfred chuckled, smiling.

"I better get home"Jack said. "Good night, Alfred, Mr. Wayne"Jack said before leaving. Interesting indeed...

* * *

2 Days Later

Jack's P.o.v~

I was Jack Frost currently, the Guardians, the League, and Young Justice were kidnapped by Pitch. I barely escaped the surprise attack. I was heading full speed to Burgess, towards Pitch's lair. Oh how he was going to pay...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tooth's P.o.v~

"PITCH!"I yelled, shaking the bars to the cage, "I'm gonna-"

"What stuff a quarter under my pillow?"Pitch said, coming out of the shadows. I was in my Tooth Fairy form.

"Just you wait Pitch, Jack will save us"I said my eyes narrowed. "Have fun, Guardians"Pitch sneered, before literally melting in the shadows.

Pitch had the adults and kids in separate cages. "Where are we? And who are you?"Robin asked. "You wouldn't believe us if we tell yah, Mate, after all you all just think of us to be just myths and legends"Bunny said, his ears flat against his head. "Wait a minute, Myths and legends..."Robin muttered, until a look of realization hit him. "You're all real...Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman"Robin said. "Smarter than you look, I'll give you that, Mate"Bunny said impressed. "We are Guardians, chosen by Man in Moon, we protect the children"North said.

"But we're one short"Bunny muttered irritated. Until a familiar voice said, "Do you really have that little faith in me, Cotton tail?"Jack said appearing to be upside down on the cage, looking amused. Scaring the crap out of Bunny, "Crikey!"

"Jack!"I said relieved, "Jack Frost! Don't you scare me like that again, you hear me!"I scolded. "Yeah, yeah, Just let me get you guys out of there"Jack said, getting down from his upside down position. He was trying to pick at the lock. Until a nightmare rammed him out of the way into the wall. "Jack!"

Robin's P.o.v~

Jack Frost?

He's real? I thought he was just an expression. He's younger than I thought he would be. "Going somewhere are we?"Pitch said, as Jack got up. "No everyone just loves staying trapped in a dark lair"Jack said sarcastically, Pitch's eyes narrowed, "Get him!"

A stampede of nightmares came running at Jack, only for him to freeze them. He treated the whole thing like it was a game, dodging and freezing the nightmares with a grin on his face. This...made me question his sanity.

He was winning, he broke the locks on our cages. Sandman got straight to work, creating golden whips, Santa holding twin swords, Easter Bunny holding boomerangs, and the Tooth Fairy holding a sword. Soon all the nightmares were gone, the Tooth Fairy punched Pitch in the face, knocking him unconscious. "That's for my Sweet Tooth"Tooth Fairy said. Jack shook his head, smiling. Before gasping out in pain, dropping to his knees, unconscious, showing a nightmare that was behind him before it faded back into the shadows.

Bunny quickly scooped the kids up into his arms. "We need to get to the Pole now, North!"Bunny said, North nodded. They disappeared down a hole, it closed only leaving a flower.

Jack's P.o.v~

Pain. A blurry face came into view, I was on an bed. "Frostbite?"Bunny's face came into view. "B-bunny?"I said scared. Oh god it hurt. My shoulder hurt so much. "Relax, Frostbite, we're back at the Pole" Bunny said, I fell unconscious again.

* * *

1 Week Later~

I was healed, I heal faster since I'm immortal. It was nice and comforting to be taken cared of in that short amount of time. I continued my uncover mission.


End file.
